facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AH-64 Apache Series(Tarakian Variants)
"Unique Tarakian Variants, will do more later to explain on the differences between the Tarakian Models and Real world variants." History In the Summer of 1983, The Tarakian Army issued a request to replace the aging AH-1 Cobra series, The Cobra was Vietnam technology and showing it's age it wasn't up until 1986 when the Tarakian Army selected the YAH-64 developed by Hughes Helicopters, the YAH soon evolved into the AH-64 Apache and was soon pressed into Active service, the AH-64 was first used in the winter of 1986 in Morskoj and did exceptionally well in the below zero climate, noting the potential of the Apache, the Tarakian Army issued a upgrade request to AH-64A Standard. The Apache in Tarakian Service received IP's or Improved Production systems to extend the life of the Apache beyond it's speculated 2013 service life, The real upgrade to the Apache helicopter began when the AN/APG-78 Longbow fire control radar was installed, giving the Apache the designation of the AH-64D Apache Longbow, The longbow FCR gave the Apache Helicopter an advantage over the previous models, allowing for longer stand off distances and improved countermeasure systems, the AN/APG-78 was not the only upgrade applied to the AH-64D, the AH-64D Apache Longbow featured a upgraded Engine for commonality with the UH-60, also the Improved Countermeasure System was able to counter even the most modern of AA missiles, and also depending on the guidance system used(Infrared or Semi-Active) The Pilot or Co-Pilot could release a Electronic Countermeasure to spoof the missile and make it miss, or could pop Chaff/Flares to remove the missile as a threat, in one such instance a AH-64D Longbow was operating near the Sal-Kari/Morskoj border on a routine patrol, when a long ping started to sound off in the cockpit, while the gunner tried to locate the threat the Pilot maneuvered and eventually the ping became solid when the Pilot noticed the missile it wasn't just any type of missile, it was a reverse engineered Javelin, this is the only known instance when a Javelin has been fired on a Tarakian Helicopter. By the time the Longbow was nearing the end of it's service in the early 2030's the Tarakian Army issued the block III upgrade, unofficially known as the AH-64E Apache Guardian. The AH-64E Apache Guardian entered service in 2035. Sensors *'AN/APG-78 Longbow Fire-Control Radar': *'AN/ASX-7(V) Advanced Imaging Multi-spectral System': based on the FLIR Systems Star SAFIRE 380-HD it houses a number of sensors in a six-axis gyrostabilized gimbal turret equipped with large aperture lenses for long-range stand-off surveillance, detection, identification, tracking and designation of targets. The SAFIRE 380-HD suite combines a high magnification 3-5 μm short-wave infra-red (SWIR) thermal imager with four-step zoom lens, 2 megapixel 3-CCD color daylight and 1-CCD monochrome low light level continuous zoom TV cameras with 3,000 m spotter lens, eye safe diode-pumped laser designator/rangefinder, and narrow field laser spot tracker/illuminator, integrated with an automatic video tracker and inertial measurement unit (IMU) geolocation instrument. Variants and Upgrades *'YAH-64 Apache': Original Trial Variant. Prototype Apache Helicopter. *'AH-64 Apache': First Production Model. Developed Apache Helicopter. *'AH-64A Apache': Second Production Model. Replaced the AH-64, the AH-64A featured improved avionics and a upgraded Armament. *'AH-64B Apache': Third Production Model. Upgraded AH-64A with Improved Countermeasure System. *'AH-64Cx Apache Longbow': Interim Experimental Testbed. Interment Apache Helicopter, experimental designation for the Longbow Radar, AH-64Cx evolved into the AH-64D Apache Longbow Attack Helicopter. *'AH-64D Apache Longbow': Fourth Production Model. Apache Helicopter equipped with the AN/APG-78 Longbow Fire Control Radar and the New ATK M230E2LW 30mm Chaingun. *'AH-64E Apache Guardian': Fifth Production Model. Block III Apache with various improvements to core systems, also equipped with the new powerful GE 700-GE-701D Turboshaft. *'AH-64SN Sea Apache': Proposed Variant for the Navy. Modified Apache Helicopter with strengthened frame and landing gear, folding tail and rotors to reduce footprint on Aircraft Carriers, Never accepted. Export Variants *'WAH-64D Apache Longbow': Sal-Kari Army Apache. Original Apaches supplied to the Sal-Kari Army by General Dynamics Aviation, most have been sold to Morskoj. *'AH-1 Apache Mk1 Petan': Sal-Kari Army Apache. WAH-64D Longbow converted by Seraph Industries to test integration of Sal-Kari Electronics, turboshafts and weapons. *'AH-1 Apache Mk2 Seraph': Sal-Kari Army Apache. Licensed domestic produced Apache, manufactured by Seraph Industries and uses many Sal-Kari Avionics with some Tarakian made Avionics. *'WAH-64D Apache': Morskojvian Army Model. Bought through Sal-Kari Foreign Military Sales, the Morskojvian Army Apache uses domestically produced Missiles and Guns, most of the retrofit to adapt Eastern technology was done by Seraph Industries in Sal-Kar. *'WAH-64D Krokodil': Morskojvian Army Model. Upgraded WAH-64D Uses Domestically produced electronics and countermeasure systems. *'WAH-64D Krokodil II': Morskojvian Airforce Model. Further upgrade to the Krokodil, Further implementation of Domestically produced electronics, Also is equipped with a stronger domestically produced turboshaft. Category:Tarakia